The present invention is generally related to the gaming arts and, in particular, to a novel board game and method of play.
Strategy board games related to chess and checkers have been known in the art. Such games require varying degrees of skill and may be difficult to learn in practical applications.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to set forth a new game board and method of play which may be easily learned and which also involves a high degree of skill and thought in practice.
It is a still further object of the invention to demonstrate a game board system which may be economically manufactured for widespread commercial appeal and use in the marketplace. The pieces used in play may comprise, for example, pawn-type playing pieces.
It is also an object of the invention to show a novel board game having unique rules for piece movement, jumping and capturing of an opponent""s pieces.
It is a further object of the invention to set forth a game method which may be played by two, four or more players.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those of skill in the art from the description which follows.
During the course of preparing this specification for submission to the U.S. Patent Office, a full search of the prior art patents and literature was conducted.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,735 for a board game teaches a method of play wherein each player utilizes twelve game pieces. The game board has inactive or dead zones at the corners thereof. It does not include the unique jumping zone of the present invention. The cited patent also does not include many of the unique jumping and capture rules of the present invention.
Accordingly, the present design is believed to be patentable over this and all other known patents in the art.
In a preferred embodiment, the game board comprises thirteen rows and thirteen columns of spaces.
Four starting areas or zones are at the lateral areas of the game board. Each starting area has spaces for twelve playing pieces or pawns.
A central area of the game board has a jumping zone comprising eight spaces of a unique color wherein the spaces are arranged in a generally xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d pattern.
One of the novel rules of play is that a player must first jump one of his or her own pieces before jumping and capturing the pawn or piece of an opponent.
A player must also jump one of his/her own pieces before using the central jumping zone spaces.
The object of the game is to capture all but one of an opponent""s pieces or pawns.